batallas ¿y amor?
by nemuru3003
Summary: le llegada de una vieja amiga, un nuevo enemigo y mas aventuras con mas de algun amor. primer fic de beyblade - SE NECESITA OCS- entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! esta será la primera historia que voy a hacer de beyblade. Se me había ocurrido hace tiempo, pero recién me dio por escribirla.**_

_**Como sea, espero que les guste**_

CAPITULO 1

Era un día de verano como cualquier otro y un trió de amigos jugaba, corrían de un lado a otro jugando a las atrapadas. Se persiguieron hasta llegar al puerto y entrar en unas de las bodegas.

-ya...ya no puedo correr mas – decía una niña de unos 7 años muy cansada. Su cabello era corto de color burdeo, sus ojos verdes y de piel blanca.

-yo tampoco... quiero dormir – dijo su amigo de cabello morado con una pañoleta en la cabeza

-silencio...alguien viene – dijo otro de cabellos verde y ojos azules – que dicen si los asustamos?

-si... ¿pero quién los asusta? – pregunto el de la pañoleta

-yo lo hago... me ensucio un poco la cara, me despeino y listo – les dijo la niña

-bien...escondámonos – dijo el "líder" de ojos azules

Los tres de escondieron, y vieron como una pareja joven entraba. Estos estaban abrazados y al parecer venían de una cita ya que estaban muy acaramelados. Los niños se miraban y ponían cara de asco, mientras que su amiga se les acercaba por la espada riendo.

Los otros dos comenzaron a ser pequeños ruidos, y la mujer comenzó alamares.

-¿que fue eso? – pregunto algo alarmada

-solo se cayó algo... no te preocupes – el hombre tomo su mano

-pero... y si... es ese fantasma? – pregunto

-vamos... es solo un cuento de terror cualquiera – le contesto

-aun así... – se alarmo mas al escuchar otro ruido – dicen que por aquí murió una familia y el espirito de su hija sigue aquí – le dijo abrazándolo

-no creas cosas como esas – le hizo cariño en el pelo - ¿si?

-si tu lo dices – contesto tranquila

Estuvieron un rato tranquilos hasta las 7 de la tarde y los dos niños comenzaron a hacer más ruido. Al principio no tomaron importancias y uno de los amigos comenzó a sollozar.

La mujer al escuchar eso comenzó a alarmarse más aun. El "líder" le hizo una señal a su amiga para llevar a cabo el plan de asustarlos. Y se les acerco más.

La pareja se levanto asustada y la niña quedo a sus espaldas y dijo:

-papa...mama – les dijo "llorando" y con la cara sucia además de una mirada perdidas

La pareja se puso blanca al verla y salieron corriendo del lugar gritando: FASTASMA!

Cuando salieron los niños cayeron el piso riendo. El plan salió mucho mejor de lo que pensaban. Hasta que vieron como una joven de unos 14 años se les acercaba.

-ustedes son los "fantasmas" ¿no? – les pregunto a los niños. Esta tenía el cabello de color verde oscuro tomado en una trenza y los ojos negros

-como se te ocurre que fuimos nosotros, hermana – le dijo el "líder"

-estaban muy asustados? – le pregunto el del pañuelo

-muy asustados... enserio? – Pregunto sarcásticamente – la mujer estaba llorando y el estaba blanco

-de verdad parezco fantasma? – pregunto la niña con unas lagrimas asomándose

-con tu piel tan blanca... cualquiera pienso eso - se burlo el peli verde

-no seas así con ella – le dijo su hermana – es la única niña de tu edad que te soporta

-eres malo! – le grito la niña "llorando"

-ya la hiciste llorar – le alego el otro

-ahí...etto... yo – decía nervioso – quizás sea verdad...pero tu cabello hace cambiar de opinión – le dijo nuevamente el peli verde nervioso

-¿por qué? – le pregunto temerosa

-por que...es... lindo – dijo apenado

-gracias – le sonrió

-ya...tienen que ir a casa ustedes dos... y tu – apando a su hermano – te vienes conmigo a casa

-si! – le dijeron los tres

Los tres se despidieron y cada uno fue a su casa. En la casa de los hermanos, los esperaba su madre fuera algo preocupada por lo tarde que venían. Al entrar la cena ya esta lista y se sentaron a comer. Al terminar de comer la hermana se puso algo seria y comenzó a hablar de su trabajo. Apresar de ser tan joven esta trabajaba, pero era porque decisión propia, además que le gusta su trabajo. Ella era una de más ama de llaves de la familia Tsurumi, quienes se dedicaban a la producción de beyblade. Además de ser la familia a la que pertenecía la amiga de su hermano.

-entonces... ¿te cambiaron trabajo? – le pregunto su mama

-algo así... mi responsabilidad es cuidar a la señorita – les dijo

-y desde cuando Junko necesita niñera? – le pregunto su hermano

-desde que tomaron la decisión de mudarse – le dijo seria

-¿mu...MUDARSE?... ¿COMO QUE JUNKO SE VA A MUDAR? – le pregunto alarmado

-¿así que se van... y eso quiere decir que iras con ellos? – le pregunto su mama preocupada

-si... y si... voy con ellos... - les explico –Junko no se lleva muy bien con sus papas y conmigo si... además como es otra ciudad quieren que vaya con ellos para que no se sienta muy sola – sonrió

-pero...pero...porque no nos dijo? – le pregunto su hermano

-por que a ella también le duele – le dijo

-en ese caso... será mejor que te portes bien – le advirtió su papa

-claro – sonrió y miro a su hermano quien se encontraba algo tiste – no te preocupes... la voy a cuidar bien y se volverán a ver... ¿si? – le sonrió

-está bien... ira contigo así que...mas te vale cuidarla – le dijo algo triste y se fue corriendo a su habitación

Paso una semana y llego el día en que ella se iba. Se juntara los tres para despedirse. Hubo más de algun lloriqueo, después de todo eran buenos amigos.

-prometo volver si – les dijo la niña sonriendo

-está bien – contesto el peli verde – mas te vale – le exigió

-te voy a extrañar! – le dijo el otro abrazándola

-YA SUELTALA! – le grito su amigo

-JUN! YA ES HORA DE IRNOS! – le dijo su mama

-bien – contesto de mala gana

-aun no entiendo porque les hablan así – le dijo el peli morado

-por que no me dejan hacer nada sola... y todo porque soy la "señorita de la casa" – se burlo

-cuando de señorita no tiene nada – se rieron sus amigos

-es verdad – rio por última vez - adiós... los voy a extrañar – el abrazo y se fue con su mama

-pórtense bien... – les dijo su hermana mayor

-adiós...kumiko – dijo el peli morado

-adiós hermana... cuida a junko – le dijo su hermanito

-si – sonrió

Ellas se fueron, pasaron los años y al inicio recibían cartas de para te ella y que ellos contestaban. Pero luego de 4 años, ninguna carta llegaba ni se iba, ya que en la última esta les dijo que se irían al extranjero y seria mucho más difícil. Pero que se olvidaran de ella, porque ella no los haría nunca.

9 AÑOS DESÙES

En una casa, si se le puede decir así, estaba un camión descargando muebles y de mas.

-Hija... quieres que ordenen tu habitación ahora? – le pregunto su madre

-no gracias... sabes que no me gustan que hagan la cosas por mi... puedo hacerlo sola – le contesto

-yo la ayudare... no se preocupe – dijo una joven de 23 años – a mi no me dice que no... ¿Cierto, junko?

-no puedo... y no sé porque – suspiro

-será porque te conozco dedo hace mucho

-quizás sea así, kumiko – le sonrió

-entonces la dejare en tu cuarto y ya –le volvió decir su mama

-si... por favor

Pasaron toda la mañana descargando cosas y en la casa había gente que se paseaba se lado a lado ordenando. Tenían una gran cantidad se servidumbre. Y eso era lo que a la joven de 16 años no le gustaba. Odia el que hicieran las cosas por ella y menos que la llamaran "señorita".

Kumiko era la única que se le acercaba más y la única que la llamaba por su nombre, ya que más que su niñera, era su mejor amiga. Esta ahora tenía una apariencia más de mujer y el cabello más cortó hasta los hombros.

-ordenamos ahora? – le pregunto kumiko

-no...Además quiero hacer antes el mural – le contesto – kumi... puedes ir a comprar algunas cosas

-claro... que necesitas?

-pintura y pinceles – le sonrió

-bueno... no me demoro – salió de la a habitación directo al centro de la cuidad

Junko camino hasta el balcón. Ahora tenía el cabello largo hasta más allá de la cintura.

Miro el cielo recordando a sus amigos y dijo:

-pronto nos volveremos a ver... – sonrió – Benkei... Kyoya

_**TADA!**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Si quieren pueden aportar con algún OC con pareja y todo.**_

_**Ahí veré cual usar**_

_**Gracia por leer y espero sus comentaros (si alguien quiere, claro)**_

_**Adiós!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nemuru: aqui les dejo el capitulo dos**_

**_Yamiko: ojal_**_**a les guste**_

_**Junko : y recuerden que aun pueden aportar con algún Oc**_

_**Nemuru: los personajes no me pertenecen...solo mis oc **_

* * *

CAPITULO 2

En el centro de la cuidad se encontraba el grupo de beyders hablando sobre los rivales que habían conocido cada uno en sus vacaciones. Y a la vez organizando los futuros encuentros que tendrían mas adelante. En este grupo estaban los amigos de siempre, Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yuu, Benkei y Kyoya. Ademas una nueva integrante, cosa que a Madoka le alegraba mucho, ya que no sería más la única mujer en el grupo. Esta era Hikari Tendo, la hermana mayor de Yuu.

Hikari tiene que cabello anaranjado atado en dos coletas altas y con las puntas rizadas, además de tener los ojos azules. Adora a su hermanito, siempre lo mima y lo cuida más de que uno cree.

Se encontraban saliendo de una tienda de comida frente a uno de los tantos parques que hay en la cuidad, con la diferencia que este no tenía ninguna mini arena de bey.

-creo que comí mucho – les dijo el joven propietario de pegasus

-si...y la competencia estuvo bien – le contesto un de cabello morado

-aun no entiendo cómo pueden comer tanto – les dijo la mecánica

-ese tipo de competencias no tienen sentido – dijo un peli blanco

-y al final Benkei gano – les dijo un pequeño peli verde

- yo también quería competir – dijo un pequeño rubio

-y si te enfermabas... ¿quien te iba a cuidar? – le dijo su hermana

-por supuesto que tu... one-chan – le sonrió

-Kyoya y Tsubasa también debieron haber competido – les dijo Benkei

-no gracias – les contesto Tsubasa educadamente

-no de broma – le dijo Kyoya

-un que hubieran competido...el resultado sería el mismo – hablo Madoka

-si tú lo dices – contesto Gingka

El grupo seguía hablando tranquilamente, cuando Benkei, quien iba delante de todos, paró en seco viendo hacia el otro lado de la calle. Al principio creyó ver una ilusión, hasta que reacciono.

-es una broma – dijo en voz alta

-que sucede Benkei? – le pregunto Tsubasa

-Benkei está viendo a una chica mayor – dijo Yuu molestándolo

-a ver – dijo Gingka y fijo su vista adelante, seguido por los demás

-espera un minuto... – les dijo Kyoya asombrado – esa...esa es...kumiko

Al escuchar su nombre, esta se giro hacia la persona que la había llamado. Apenas fijo su mirada al grupo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y en un segundo se encontraba abrazada a dos de ellos.

-BENKEI! KYOYA! – los abrazada – CUANTO TIEMPO QUE NO LOS VEIA!

-espera...kumiko...no respiro – e dijo su hermano

-kumiko...suéltanos – le pidió Benkei. Todo esto siendo observado por sus amigos

-lo siento... es que hace años que no los veía – sonrió kumiko

-que haces aquí, hermana? – pregunto Kyoya

-¿HERMANA? – se escucho detrás de el

-y ellos? – Pregunto la mayor -¿son sus amigos?

-si... chicos – los llamo Benkei – ella es kumiko Tategami... es la hermana mayor de Kyoya

-mucho gusto en conocerlos – sonrió

-un gusto – contestaron

-de verdad,... ¿eres la hermana de Kyoya? – pregunto Gingka asombrado

-claro... ¿por?

-es que eres tan...alegre y Kyoya es tan... – decía Tsubasa

-amargado – dijeron Kenta y Yuu juntos

-verdad que no nos parecemos mucho...pero...es mi hermano –rio

-si se dan cuenta...tienen un parecido – dijo Hikari

-es verdad... el color de su cabello y sus ojos – agrego Madoka

-oni-san... de vedad son tus amigos? – Le pregunto aguantándose la risa – ósea...entiendo que Benkei este aquí... despues de los años... pero ¿es enserio?

-tan irreal lo crees? – pregunto

-claro – casi grita – tus únicos amigos eran Benkei y Junko por que ningún otro niño te soportaba – rio

-ya no molestes...dime ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto molesto

-vine a comprar unas cosas que jun me pidió – sonrió

-¿jun? – Dijo Benkei - ¿JUNKO TAMBIEN VINO? –pregunto

-claro que vino... regresamos a la cuidad – contesto

-disculpen mi intromisión...pero... ¿quien es Junko? - pregunto Tsubasa

-Junko es una amiga que hace años que no vemos – les dijo Benkei

-y parece que la quieres mucho – rio Hikari

-claro...es mi amiga de infancia... ¿cierto Kyoya? – le pegunto Benkei

-...

-¿Kyoya? – dijo Gingka acercándosele

-OYE KYOYA DESPIERTA! – le grito Yuu haciendo que por fin los mirara

-¿que dijeron? – pregunto

-Benkei dijo que tu y esa chica eran amigos de infancia – le dijo Madoka

-a eso...si... es cierto – miro a su hermana

-¿que me miras así? – Pregunto alarmada y pensó un rato – no te preocupes... la cuide bien – sonrió

-mas te vale – le dijo serio

-y eso – le dijo Tsubasa a Hikari provocando que esta se riera

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando en el parque. Se presentaron. Kumiko les pregunto qué tipo de cosas había echo su hermano en estos años. Con lo que supo todo sobre la pandilla y doji. Al principio se mostro molesta, ya que nuca imagino que su hermano llegaría a eso, y aun mas cuando supo que Benkei también había caído en eso.

Su enojo llego al punto donde su comportamiento de hermana mayor adulta salió y comenzó a retarlos como si fueran niños pequeños frente a todos. Kyoya estaba serio y no le ponía mucha atención. En cambio Benkei se disculpaba y decia "lo siento" cada 5 segundos.

Cuando se calmo volvió a sentarse y comenzó a respirar profundo para calmar su enojo. Hikari por su parte le encontraba toda la razón, ya que ella lo vivió con su hermano. Cuando este se unió a nebulosa, se entristeció mucho, lo que provoco que a su regreso le llegara el reto de su vida.

Pero no todo era malo. También supo como vencieron a doji y como les fue durante el torneo mundial de bey. Cosa que la hizo feliz. Se quedo hasta las 5 de la tarde con ellos.

-bueno – se puso de pie – ya debo volver – sonrió

-menos mal que ya te vas – le dijo su hermano

-si...tienen razón... mi hermano es un amargado – suspiro

-segura que no te puede quedar más? – pregunto Madoka

-te seguiremos contando cosas de estos dos – le dijo Yuu apuntando a Benkei y Kyoya

-no insistas Yuu – lo llamo Tsubasa

-que sucede Hikari? – dijo lenta mirando a la nombrada

-es solo que- estoy segura de haberte visto en un torneo de bey o algo así – le dijo Hikari a kumiko

-kumiko no es beyders – dijo Benkei

-eso es cierto...aunque – cerro los ojos – creo haberte visto también

-pero si no eres beyders... ¿cómo pudiste verla? – pegunto Gingka

-yo acompaño a Junko cuando quiere tener una batalla – explico – quizás fue ahí

-puede ser...?que bey tiene? – Pregunto Hikari – es lo que mejor recuerdo

-tiene un Dark moondoll – dijo seria

-ya la recuerdo – dijo asombrada

-que sucede Hikari? – pregunto Tsubasa

-ella...da miedo cuando se enoja – hablo nerviosa – en el torneo un niño la hizo enojar... creo que le dijo...

-dijo que la mujeres beyders eran débiles – dijo kumiko – jun se enojo y... ya sabes el final

-que paso al final Hikari? – preguntaron los demás

-etto...destruyo la arena – rio nerviosa

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cuando se escucho el sonido de un teléfono

-¿si? – dijo kumiko

_-kumi... donde estas? – pregunto una voz femenina_

-en el parque – contesto - ¿por qué?

_-me aburrí de esperarte y Salí a buscarte y... digamos que... – decía nerviosa _

-¿te perdiste? – dijo tratando de no reír

_-si – apenada – sabes que mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo_

-y donde estas?

_-en un parque...pero AQUI HAY MUCHOS! – Dijo triste – no sé donde estas_

-donde estar hay arenas bey?

_-no...No hay ningún niño ni nada – contesto_

-entonces estamos en el mismo – sonrió

-_de verdad? – dijo feliz_

-si...que tiene cerca?

_-estoy sentada en una fuente muy grande_

-bien...ya sé donde es...voy para allá

_-si... te espero _

Corto la llamada

-vienen conmigo? – pregunto a los jóvenes

-ahora no te vas? – pregunto Kyoya

-no seas así – le dijo Madoka

-no... No me voy dijo molesta – jun vino a buscarme y se perdió... así que voy a encontrarla

-entonces vamos contigo – dijo Gingka alegre

-SI! – digiero los demás

Caminaron hasta llegar a la fuente. Había algunas personas, uno niños con sus padres, algunas parejas, pero ninguno veía a una chica.

-kumiko...como es Junko? – pregunto lenta

-tiene el pelo largo burdeo, piel blanca y ojos verde – la describió mientras buscaba

-no veo a nadie así – dijo Yuu

-yo tampoco – dijo Benkei

-si no queda de otra – suspiro kumiko

-que planes hacer humana? – dijo Kyoya con algo de miedo

-JUNKO! ESTAS AQUI! JUN! – la llamo

Lo demás buscó con la mirada si alguien aparecía, hasta que Tsubasa vio algo.

-esa persona se esta acercando – aludiendo a una figura pequeña con unos short cortos blancos, una pollera de tiras azul y un poleron abierto con capucha, que llevaba puesta, de color negro.

-si...pero...se ve misteriosa – dijo Gingka cuestionando a la persona cuando esta se puso a correr en dirección a ellos

-KUMI! – grito y se abrazo a la mayor – BAKA-KUMIKO! TE DEMORASTE MUCHO – le alego

-A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA... CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO – la reto sacándole su gorro dejando ver su rostro. Su cabello burdeo mas allá de la cintura. Sus ojos verde brillantes y su piel blanca

-Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA...M E DEJASTE MUCHO TIEMPO SOLA EN LA "CASA" –volvió a decir – además de que Subaru pregunto por ti – le dijo bajo

-no me molestes con eso – dijo nerviosa

-entonces ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? – pregunto

-mira detrás mío y veras – contesto

Le hizo caso a kumiko y se movió para ver detrás de ella.

-ben...BENKEI! – grito esta y lo abrazo

-JUNKO! – respondió. Para la chica, el peli verde no paso desapercibido. Ademas de que lo reconocía por sus marcas bajo los ojos.

-VEN AQUI – tomo su mano y lo agrego al abrezo – cuanto tiempo sin verlos...Benkei...Kyoya – dijo rompiendo el brazo para verlos

-si...pero ya volviste – dijo Benkei

-aunque te demoraste – con una pequeña risita dijo Kyoya

-lo siento...no quería interrumpir algo – se disculpo junko con los demás presentes

-no te preocupes... estábamos ayudando a kumiko a buscarte – le explico Madoka

-gracias por eso – contesto – me llamo Junko Tsurumi un gusto

-el gusto es nuestros...yo soy – decía Gingka hasta...

-no se preocupen...se quienes son cada uno de ustedes... – sonrió junko – por el torneo internacional

-ya veo – rio kenta

-y a mi... ¿me recuerdas? – pregunto Hikari

-a ti... – pensó un rato – eres la dueña de White crux

-SI! - dijo contenta – yo también me acuerdo de ti por Drak moondoll

-ya veo - sonrió nerviosa

-ahora... tenemos de mucho que hablar – dijo Benkei contento

-siento interrumpir – dijo una voz a la espalda de todos – pero... la señorita debe volver ya a casa

-no me vuelvas a llamar señorita, Subaru – giro hacia el algo molesta. Subaru era un peli negro con los ojos color miel y de piel morena, vestido con un traje de mayordomo

-se que no le gusta ser llamada así... pero en la presencia de solamente extraños... debo hacerlo – contesto educadamente

-así que extraños – dijo kumiko aun de espaldas a él – YO TAMBIEN SOY EXTRAÑA – dio vuelta

-KU...KUMIKO! – Se sorprendió – lo...lo siento... es que con esa ropa te ves distinta – dijo nervioso – digo...te ves linda

-gra...gracias - se sonrojo

-jun...kumiko y el – le dijo Benkei a su amiga

-algo así – sonrió

Los menores se quedaron un rato hablando mientras los dos de 23 años arreglaban la situación.

-bien...jun hay que irnos – le dijo kumiko

-Está bien - respondió – espero verlos después – le sonrió a los demás

-claro – le dijo Gingka

-por que no nos juntamos en el bey estadio – propuso Hikari

-si...juntémonos – dijo Yuu

-así junko se puede incluir a nuestro pequeño torneo – dijo Tsubasa

-por que no – dijo Madoka

-espero que hallas mejorado – le dijo Kyoya a junko

-claro que mejore... ya verás – le sonrió

-SEÑORITA JUNKO! – lo llamaron los dos trabajadores de su casa

´-si! – se fue en dirección ellos – por cierto – llamo la atención de los demás – si les propones probar un nuevo bey o luchar contra uno de prueba que venga de la compañía Tsurumi...no acepten por favor – le dijo

-por qué no deberíamos? – pregunto Tsubasa

-solo háganme caso – dijo seria – ADIOS! – se despidió

* * *

**_como dice al inicio del capitulo aun pueden, aportar con algún oc_**

**_los que estén interesados, envíen un PM o dejan un Reviews_**

**_espero que les guste _**

**_y gracias por leer_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nemuru: hola...intente actualizar antes, pero...**_

_**Junko: un certamen la detuvo**_

_**Yamiko: y termino con dolor de cabeza**_

_**Nemuru: cállense las dos...no quiero recordarlo ( en una esquina)**_

_**Kaori: oye..beyder... presenta**_

_**Junko: claro kao-chan!... veamos... los personajes no le pertenecen solo sus oc, las demás son "prestadas"**_

CAPITULO 3

Al día siguiente de el reencuentro, y como habían acordado, se juntarían en el bey-estadio para un mini encuentro. Pero antes lo complicado era el despertar a cierta peli burdeo.

-Junko... ya es hora de levantarse – le dijo una Kumiko algo ajetreada abriendo las cortinas de su habitación.

-kumi... 5 minutos más – le pidió tapándose más con las sabanas

-ni 1 ni 2 ni 5 minutos mas – le volvió a decir acercándose y sacándole las sabanas – ayer llegamos muy tarde y no pudimos ordenas bien... aun tienes mucho que hacer y como no te gusta que te ayuden, tendrás que hacerlo sola

-pero... no quiero – dijo ya de pie además debo ir al bey-estadio para juntarme con los demás

-primero ordenas – le exigió

-bien – se rindió – eres peor que mi mama

-por que será – dijo por ultimo y salió

Al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Esta vez era Subaru quien traía el desayuno de Junko.

-con permiso – dijo entrando y depositando la bandeja en una mesa de la pieza

-Subaru... sabes que no me gusta que me atiendas ni nadie – suspiro

-lo sé Jun... pero fue la señora quien me lo pidió – le explico

-está bien - le sonrió

-además... tengo algo de información – le dijo bajito

-sobre el proyecto de mi padre? – le pregunto

-si... tenias razón – se sentó en la cama – el desea probar el nuevo bey en batalla

-y sabes cuándo lo hará?

-no... Solo sé que estará por los alrededores y también que requiere a alguien fuerte

-en ese caso, le pedía algún consejo a alguien, que le recomiende alguien fuerte y que quiera luchar – dijo pensativa

-eso es lo único que pude obtener de el señor

-no te preocupes, fue más que suficiente – le sonrió

-bien, por eso venia, ahora... me retiro – se levanto y camino hacia la puerta

-oye, Subaru? – lo llamo - ¿como van las cosas con Kumi? – pegunto con una mirada acusadora

-buen... sobre eso... yo – intentaba decir

-por qué no la invitas a salir hoy - sugirió Junko – yo estaré con los chicos que viste ayer, así que se pueden tomar el día libre, salgan y de una vez por toda – se le acerco – pídele que sean novios, ya es evidente de que se quieren

-por favor... no sigas – le pidió sonrojado

-bueno, me callo – dijo media vuelta y fue a la mesa – pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que llego el momento de juntarse con los demás.

Junko estaba completamente perdida, y como el día anterior no se preocupo de pedir ningún número de teléfono o algo, por lo que no tenía como ubicarlos

Camina prácticamente en círculos por la ciudad, hasta chocar con alguien y caer.

-TEN CUIDADO – le alego una voz femenina

-lo lamento,... no era mi intención- se disculpo para luego mirar a la dueña de la voz, lo que era una joven que conocía – ¿Pau?

-ah... – dijo esta mirándola - ¿Jun? ... Junko eres tú! – volvió a decir lanzándose sobre ella

Pauli o Pau era una joven castaña con su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, con los ojos verdes y un poco, poco baja.

-¿que haces aquí, Jun? – le pregunto

-bueno... yo era de aquí y volví ayer a la cuidad... – le respondió - ¿y tú?

-aquí fue donde me mude después de la primaria – sonrió

-me hubieras dicho antes – rio – por cierto... ¿me ayudas?... me perdí

-con razón estabas tan distraída... tu sentido de orientación sigue tan mal como siempre – suspiro

-me ayudas o no? – Volvió a decir

-claro... deja avisarle a unas amigas y – dijo sin poder terminar

-ya estamos listas Pau – dijo otra voz conocida

-ya podemos ir al bey-es...- dijo sin continuar otra voz – ¿Jun?

-Madoka, Hikari – dijo Junko aliviada – gracias a dios

-las conoces? – pregunto Pauli

-es una amiga de Benkei y Kyoya – le dijo Hikari

-¿por qué estas tan aliviada? – pregunto Madoka

-digamos que me pierdo mucho – dijo Junko jugando con sus dedos

-en otras palabras... nunca...nunca la dejen sola si no conoce los alrededores – les explico Pau

-no seas así conmigo – alego la peli burdeo – suficiente tengo con Subaru y Kumiko

-bueno... no molesto mas – se rio la castaña

-en ese caso... vamos todas juntas – dijo alegre Madoka

-tenemos un torneo que jugas – Hablo Hikari contenta- además he dejado mucho tiempo a Yuu solo... me estoy preocupando – comenzó a caminar rápido

-alguna vez lo deja solo? – pregunto Junko

-se tiene que escapar – le dijo la mecánica

-ya... mucho bla bla... vámonos – dijo Pau tomando la mano de las dos he ir detrás de Hikari

EN EL ESTADIO

-SE TARDAN MUCHO! – alego el pequeño Yuu

-no es para tanto... solo están tomando si tiempo – le dijo Tsubasa

-traduce que es el tiempo para una mujer – le pidió Kyoya

-hablar de ropa, chicos, cita y quien sabe que más cosas tontas hablas – se burlo Gingka

-oigan...me...mejor se detienen – les dijo Kenta

-por qué? – les dijo Kyoya

-no te va a gustas Kyoya – le dijo Benkei con miedo

-entendiste? – le pregunto Gingka a Kyoya

-no...No enten... – no pudo terminar ya que recibió una patada en la espalda

-VUELVE A DECIRLO Y ESTA VEZ TE DOY EN LA CABEZA - le grito su amiga

-te pásate – le dijo Pau detrás de Jun – entonces... ¿de verdad tu y este amargado son amigos?

-aunque suene in-creíble... si – suspiro

-por que me pegas – le alego el peli verde poniéndose de pie

-por que como se te ocurre decir eso – le respondió

-se me ocurre porque es verdad

-y tú no te demorabas cuando éramos niños, siempre eras el último en llegar

-y eso que tiene

-Idiota

-tonta

-AMARGADO

-FANTASMA

-ya entendimos –grito un peli blanco saltando y quedando frente a todos – ahora dejen de gritar... me hicieron venir por un combate y lo único que escuchó son gritos

-y este quién es? – pregunto Junko

-lo mismo digo yo... ¿quien rayos eres?

-Junko Tsurumi... ¿Tu?

-Ryuga – respondió como si nada – comenzamos con el combate

Una vez terminado el tema, comenzaron el sorteo de las batallas, las cuales quedaron

Kenta v/s Hikari

Gingka v/s Tsubasa

Benkei v/s Ryuga

Pau v/s Kyoya

Yuu v/s Junko

Mientras que Madoka sería la Juez

Cada batalla fue interesante a su modo, ninguna cedía espacio, salvo Benkei que tenía miedo durante la batalla. Kenta y sagitario, no pudieron contra Hikari y su White Crux. Para Pau fue lo mismo, con su Blast titan no fue suficiente para ganarle a Leone.

White crux era de color blanco, su insignia es una cruz blanca con el fondo negro, con la palabra "crux" debajo de ella. Mientras que Blast Titan era de un color azul zafiro con la sombra de un titan en su emblema y el fondo de color celeste.

Para Yuu y libra, fue una batalla dura. Por más que golpeaban a drak monndoll no había efecto, no frenaba ni nada y termino perdiendo.

Luego de la primera ronda, deberían haber quedado solo 5, pero como el duelo entre Gingka y Tsubasa termino en un "empate", pasaron los dos. Por lo que la segunda ronda quería en:

Hikari v/s Gingka

Kyoya v/s Tsubasa

Ryuga v/s Junko

Para la segunda ronda, Hikari no pudo contra pegasus, y perdió. Seguido fue la batalla de Kyoya y Tsubasa. Esta era una de las mejores, ninguno cedía espacio y a los pocos minutos de veían emocionados y cansados. Mientras eso sucedía, había una discusión entre Pau y Ryuga. O mejor dicho Pau lo estaba retando ya que este se negaba a tener una batalla contra una mujer. La pelea termino con que Ryuga ignoro completamente a Pau y se fue hacia otra área de batalla.

Mientras que la batalla entre Kyoya y Tsubasa ya había terminado, y comenzaría la otra. Pero tan pronto como se dieron cuenta que el peli blanco no estaba.

Comenzaron a buscarlo sin ningún resultado.

-siempre es así? – pregunto Junko

-no... Siempre quiere tener una batalla con alguien – le dijo Gingka

-pero dijo que como Jun no lo demuestra no lo hará – explico Pauli

-una batalla es una batalla, no puede simplemente irse – dijo Kyoya

-estoy de acuerdo con el – lo apoyo Tsubasa

-sigamos buscando – opino Madoka – no puede estar muy lejos

Comenzaron a buscar nuevamente, hasta que escucharon un gran estruendo proviniente de una arena de bey vecina. Al llegar ahí vieron como Ryuga estaba arrodillado en el suelo con su bey en la mano y se veía muy desconcertado. Pauli de preocupada fue a verlo de inmediato.

-Ryuga... ¿que te sucede? – le pregunto

-no...No lo escucho – decía una y otra vez

-a quien no puedes escuchas? – pregunto Kenta igual de preocupado

- a L-dragón... no lo escucho – digo devastado

-como...como puede ser eso posible? – dijo Gingka sorprendido

-simplemente no puede serlo – le dijo Tsubasa

-entonces como? – pregunto Kyoya

-que está pasando? – dijo Hikari asustada

-no lo sé hermana – le dijo Yuu

-no veo nada raro en las lecturas de L-dragón – hablo Madoka

-quizás yo puede responder sus preguntas – dijo un joven al otro lado de la arena.

Este era algo, de piel clara, cabello azulado y los ojos grises, con una mirada evidentemente de maldad.

-¿que hiciste, Masaru? – pregunto Junko

-señorita... no sabía que usted estaba aquí – dijo son una sonrisa falsa

- te pregunte... ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto nuevamente con dureza

-no te enojes tanto, Jun – dijo otra persona detrás de el chico.

Este era un hombre de unos 38 años, con traje formal. Castaño con los ojos verdes.

-para que pregunte...era más que evidente que era tu, papa – le dijo mas que fastidiada

-no seas así, solo estoy probando mi invento – dijo riendo

-claro que como veras, quita cierta cosa del bey – se rio Masaru

-¿QUE LE HICIERON A L-DRAGON? – pregunto un alterado Ryuga

-tu mismo hiciste que esto pasara...no debiste aceptar esa batalla – le dijo Masaru – a diferencia de cualquier bey... el mío, destroying demon, puede absorber la fuerza del otro en su totalidad, en otras palabras... me quedo con tu bey – dijo con maldad

Destroying demon era de color blanco son franjas negras y rojas con un remolino negro u una especie de demonio saliendo de este como emblema.

-aunque es solo un prototipo, a el definitivo aun le falta – dijo el padre de Junko

-entonces...enfrentémonos – le dijo Gingka

-ni se te ocurra – le dijo Junko enojada

-por qué? –pregunto

-si lo haces te pasara los mismo que a Ryuga –le advirtió

-pero entonces – decía dudoso Gingka

-DAME A L-DRAGON DE VUELTA – le grito Ryuga con furia a Masaru

-lo lamento – rio – la única manera de que eso ocurra es que rompas mi bey

-LO ROMPERE A GOLPES – volvió a gritar Ryuga

-eso tampoco servirá... solo funciona si es con otro bey – le dijo Junko

-así es... la señorita tiene toda la razón – sonrió Masaru

-entonces lo haremos todos juntos – dijo Tsubasa listo para lanzar su bey junto con Yuu

-yo no me voy a quedar atrás – dijo Kyoya sonriendo y acercándose a los otros dos al igual que Pau y Gingka

-esperen ahí – le dijo Hikari – ¿y si les ocurre lo mismo?

-no te preocupes hermana – le dijo Yuu

-no pasara nada – hablo Tsubasa – no podrá con todos.

-Hikari tiene razón... deténganse – apoyo Madoka

-pero entonces que quieres que hagamos, Madoka – le dijo Gingka

-no podemos dejar esto así – le dijo Kenta

-yo lo hare – se les adelanto Junko

-tu no harás nada, ven aquí – le dijo Kyoya

-oye..Ryuga. – lo llamo he ignoro a su amigo

-que quieres? – dijo enojado

-te demostrare lo fuerte que soy – sonrió

-espera... tu bey terminara igual – le dijo Pau

-no creo... no es la primera vez que me enfrento a este bey – dijo riendo – Masaru nunca ha logrado vencerme – sonrió traviesamente

-adelante...señorita Junko... aquí la espero – sonrió Masaru

-bien

-LET IT RIP! – gritaron los dos

-destruye a esa muñeca, demon – le dijo Masaru a su bey

Dark moondoll era de color negro con algunas franjas de color burdeo y como emblema una oz larga junto con una luna.

Este ataco directo a moondoll, eran ataque seguido y muy preciso, eran golpes que parecían rozas al bey de Junko y este se movía en dirección contraria al golpe.

-no piensa hacer nada, señorita – le dijo Masaru riendo

-...

-en ese caso... ACABA CON ELLA... ABSORVE A DARK MOONDOLL – grito con furia – ABSOSCION TOTAL!

Destroying demon se elevo y con el impulso comenzó a car en dirección a moondoll

-BARRERA OSCURA! – grito Junko y desde los alrededores de monndoll se elevo una luz negra que desvió el ataque de demon.

-siempre esa barrera – le dijo tranquilo – vas a cambiar alguna vez de estrategia

-no importa si la cambie o no... – contesto – aunque la sepas de memoria... cada vez aumenta más su fuerza

-si...como no – se burlo

-entonces...prepárate... – sonrió – Hikari...sabes lo que viene después... ¿no?

-si...lo sé – le contesto algo asustada – chicos...vayamos a las gradas... querrán ver esto – todos los demás la siguieron a las gradas donde se podía ver bien la batalla. En estas estaba también Hikaru, el papa de Gingka y el de Junko observando

-DARK MOONDOLL... ACABA CON EL INVECIL DE MASARU Y DEMON... DANZA DE LUNA ASESINA! – ordeno a su bey. De este se vio como la silueta de una niña con un vestido ingles salía con una luna en su frente y sujetando una gran oz. Esta comenzó a girar en su lugar y en su rostro se mostro una sonrisa algo sádica a lo que su velocidad comenzó a aumentar creando un remolino directo hacia demon.

Como resultado de esto, el bey de Masaru salió disparado al aire sin estar girando. Cuando el remolino se detuvo, aun se podía ver a la niña.

-ahora moon...CORTE DE LUNA NEGRA – dijo como orden final para que atacara a demon antes de tocar el suelo.

_**Chan chan chan...**_

_**Capitulo 3 listo**_

_**Espero que les guste... a quienes lo leen**_

_**Gracias por todo**_

_**PD: aviso que pronto necesitare OC's enemigos, así que ¡ATENTOS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nemuru: cuarte actualizaron en menos de 7 días – dice alegre**_

_**Yamiko: bien... ahora... ponte a terminar el plano de tu casa – la reta**_

_**Kyuru: ya cálmate demonio rojo**_

_**Kaori: algún problema con el color rojo**_

_**Kyuru: claro que no... tu pelo es lindo**_

_**Junko: como sea... los personajes no le pertenecen, solo sus oc y los demás son prestados**_

_**Nemuru: espero que les guste**_

CAPITULO 4

-ahora moon...CORTE DE LUNA NEGRA – dijo como orden final para que atacara a demon antes de tocar el suelo.

Apenas moon toco a demon, lo envolvió en un aura oscura para luego desvanecerse y dejar a la vista solo piezas de este, ya no está el bey de Masaru.

-no me sorprende – dijo el papa de Junko desde la gradas

-perdí nuevamente contra usted señorita – dijo Masaru en un suspiro

-oye Ryuga – dijo ignorando a los otros dos – L-Drago volvió?

-si...yo podría haberlo hecho – respondió esta saltando hasta donde estaba Junko – admito que eres buena – se rio

-gracias – sonrió y miro a su papa quien ya está al lado de Masaru – que están esperando... VAYANSE - les grito

-claro...mi pequeña – le dijo su pare con una sonrisa

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y poco a poco los demás comenzaron a acercarse a Jun y Ryuga.

-así que ese es el poder de Dark monndoll – dijo Kyoya

-es impresionante, yo quiero una batalla conteo Jun – le dijo Gingka

-por ahora ya es suficiente, Junko está cansada – lo reto Madoka

-pero en verdad eres buena – dijo el pequeño Yuu

-eso mismo fue lo que hizo en el campeonato en que la vi – le dijo Hikari sonriendo

-mi amiga es la mejor – hablo Benkei abrazándola

-la estas ahogando – dijo Kenta nervioso

-aunque aun no entiendo cómo fue que paso eso... – dijo Tsubasa acercándose al bey-arena - ¿que está pasando Jun?

-es complicado – respondió esta en un suspiro

-tenemos tiempo... ¿no? – hablo Pau intrigada

-claro que tenemos tiempo... iremos a mi oficina de inmediato para que expliques la situación, señorita Tsurumi – dijo el papa de Gingka

-director...no creo que le guste ser llamada así – opino Hikaru

-eso es cierto... le pediría que no lo hiciera por favor – dijo Junko algo tranquila

EN LA OFICINA

-entonces... ¿que sucede? – pregunto el padre de Gingka, mientras los demás se acomodaban

- mi papa siempre ha estado obsesionado con los bleys, pero con los años empeoro y más aun con lo que paso de la fuerza espiral en el torneo internacional. Estuvo encerrado durante días viendo los reportes de ese bey, los estudio hasta el cansando. Y saco la conclusión de que aunque fuera muy poderoso, aun había otros bleyders que podían detenerlo. Por lo que se as ingenio para crear un bey que pueda absorber a otros.

-como lo que le paso a L-Dragón? – pregunto Pau

-así es. Comenzó con prototipos, pero estos no resistían el poder de otro bey. Hasta que logro hacerlos más estables. Subaru, el chico del otro día, espía a mi padre. Como él sabe que lo descubrí y ni estoy de acuerdo con él, ya no me dice nada y como Subaru es cercano a él me lo dice. Kumiko también está atenta a lo que habla – suspiro

-pero hay otro problema... ¿no? – le dijo Tsubasa

-si... ha hablado con empresarios extranjeros con el mismo pensamiento y lo apoyan. He destruido cada prototipo que saca a la luz y hasta he destruido parte de su laboratorio. Pero aun así sigue adelante – dijo frustrada – a la vez estoy segura que hay un grupo de portadores en el país.

-eso sí sería un problema – dijo el padre e Gingka – si eso es cierto, el mundo del bey corre u gran peligro, si esos prototipos funcionan estaremos en problemas

-entonces debemos detenerlo – dijo Gingka poniendo se pie mu enérgico

- no sé si sea tan fácil – hablo Kyoya – recuerdo que cuando niños he íbamos a casa de Jun, apenas los acercábamos al laboratorio, no importaba que tan escondidos estuviéramos, siempre nos detenían

-eso es cierto... parece que tuviera ojos en todas partes – imagino Benkei una casa con muchos ojos

-esa es la razón por la que me gusta ser atendida – dijo Junko molesta – se que todo lo haga se lo informaran a mi papa

-entonces que hacemos? - pregunto Yuu y Kenta

-debemos ver si en cierto lo del grupo de portadores – dijo Hikari

-si es así hay que detenerlos, y destrozar esos bleys - dijo Ryuga furioso – esto no se va a quedar así

-cuando los encuentras avísame – le dijo Junko

-por qué dices eso, Jun – le dijo Benkei

-llevo buscando un año y medio a los que podrían ser portadores y no hay nada – dijo resignada – reviso los datos, agentas y no he encontrado nada

-pero ahora no estás sola – dijo positiva Pau

-es verdad, entre todos los encontraremos – la apoyo Hikari

-entonces se lo encargo – le dijo el Padre de Gingka – deben detenerlo a toda costa

EN CASA DE LOS TSURUMI

La madre de Junko, Yukari, se encontraba tranquilamente escribiendo una novela que sacaria en unos cuantos días. Cerca de ella estaba Subaru como buen mayordomo general y Kumiko a su lado.

-entonces Junko se encontró con tu hermano? – le pregunto a Kumiko

-si... también con Benkei – sonrió – debió haberla visto, sonreía de una menare hermosa

-me alegro – suspiro su madre

-ellos son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo? – pregunto Subaru intrigado

-si, se conocieron en el jardín de infantes y...

-y Junko y Benkei eran los únicos sus soportaban a Kyoya – rio Kumiko

-no creo que haya sido tan malo a los 5 años – rio Subaru

-lo era... hacia desorden, alegaba, se ponía a pelear y algunas veces se rehusaba a entrar a clases – explico Kumi

-así es... me acuerdo cuando me llamaron diciendo que Jun le había pegado por no hacer caso – rio Yukari

-la señorita le pego? – pregunto el mayordomo

-si... y no solo esa vez – lo miro Kumi – cada vez que el hacia algo malo, Jun lo retaba

-¿así nació su amistad? – pregunto nervioso

-así es... así nació esa amistad

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que el portazo de la puerta principal los dejo sorprendidos. Taro, el padre de Junko, había llegado junto con Masaru y no escuchaba de buen humor.

Subaru educado, fue a recibirlo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta que da al a estancia, Yukari lo detuvo. Pidió que guardaran silencio y escucharon la conversación.

_Disculpe señor – se escucho a Masaru – nuevamente no pude ganarle a la señorita_

_-no te preocupes... Dark moondoll es más fuerte de lo que creía – dijo Taro enojado_

_-pero... los bleys definitivos ya están listo... ¿no? _

_-así es... necesito que vayas por los demás... se acabo el juego _

_-si señor... ¿una pregunta?_

_-dime_

_-los amigos de la señorita... ¿no serán un problema?_

_-me encarare de ellos, son impulsivos, hay que saber provocarlos y listo_

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando no se escucho nada más, Yukari tomo la palabra.

-lo sabia – dijo de imprevisto – sabia que esto pasaría

-espere...señora, ¿usted sabia? – pregunto Subaru

-lo presentí...díganme, ¿es por eso que Jun esta tan a la defensiva con él?

-s... pero esto está pasando desde hace más de un año – le dijo Kumiko

-y ahora otras sospechas quedaron resueltas – suspiro Subaru – si tiene el grupo de portadores

-hay que avisarle a Jun – dijo su madre – no puedo creer esto, como es que Taro cambio tanto

-pero...Masaru dijo que no pudo derrotarla – hablo Kumiko

-entonces debieron hacer estado en el bley estadio – dijo Subaru

-por favor... a los dos... ¿cualquier cosa que pase, díganme? – les pidió Yukari

-claro, señora

-pero debe tener cuidado, todos los que trabajan aquí son espías de señor Taro – le dijo Kumiko

-por eso la señorita Jun no deja de nadie más que nosotros la ayudemos

-no se preocupen, veré como me las arreglo, además deberemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – le dijo por ultimo Yukari antes de salir del salón

-si señora – respondieron los dos

_**Ahí esta... es corta pero...es algo**_

_**Desde ahora necesitare mas Oc, pero que sean de los malos, onda como Masaru**_

_**Con la misma información, ósea lo típico**_

_**Y se desean agregar alguna pareja... son libres de hacerlo, nadie dice que por ser malos no merezcan amor**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
